


Tricksterfell Tale: Tricks to Fall

by Narumina12



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Minor Character Death, Tricksterfell, different rules though, falling down - Freeform, kinda dark if you can look past the giggling skele-elf, not Trickstertale, you should check them out though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumina12/pseuds/Narumina12
Summary: Life was shitty In Underfell. always was, always will be. Fell knew he couldn't stay, Boss might make sure he doesn't dust, but a single monster can only take so much Bullshit before just straight-up Falling.





	Tricksterfell Tale: Tricks to Fall

“So what if your powers precede mine timewise, that means nothing, Trick!” Error yelled as blue wires rushed towards his opponent, intent on wrapping and incapacitating him.

“Uh, ever hear of ‘seniority rules’?” The colorful, candy skeleton giggled as he dodged the strands. He swung a green and red lollipop that turned into an UNBREAKABLE KATANA and sliced through them. “My powers are older; thus trumping yours!”

Error growled at Trick, “You’re an even stupider glitch then I first thought if you think that’s true!!” he opened up a portal under him and sent him to some abandoned area of the Void, getting rid of the nuisance from the Anti Void for now.

Trick looked around, the portal closing before he could fly back through… He was alone… and he couldn’t help but laugh out loud, with candied tears running down his face. He did for hours, swinging the lollipop with no guidance and no targets.

 

He woke up from what felt like a dream. Fell had finally had a good day in his life, all thanks to some pussy-ass versions of himself and his bro… It wasn’t a dream, he did spend an entire day smoking and just chatting or stoner-cuddling the other two. He grinned and leaned on his post, shutting his eyes to chuckle softly when his brother smacked him right across the skull. “SANS YOU ARE TO BE ON PATROL, NOT NAPPING. YOU WORTHLESS LAZY BONES!!” Papyrus yelled before gripping him by the collar of the shirt and dragging him out of his post, throwing him into the snow, “DON’T EVEN BOTHER FINISHING YOUR SHIFT!! GO HOME AND STEW IN YOUR OWN THOUGHTS BEFORE I GET HOME.”

Sans huffs and does as he’s told, his head held low as he shuffled through town, doing his best to not make any eye contact. Last few times this had happened; the other sentries would literally ‘kick him in the tailbone’ for skipping out on work. Though some would do more than just that. He was lucky enough that most of them were busy with something else.

He shut the door to the house and flopped on the couch. And stew he did… an unhealthy dose of self-loathing, a pinch of suicidal thoughts, couple of tablespoons of anxiety, and 3 heavy cups of depression.  
He snorted; ‘and a clove of garlic for flavor’. Thoughts drifted over him, and if his anxieties were a knife, depression is the nerve-numbing substance that stops any possible urgency to avoid those knifes. Leaving him to slowly mentally bleed out on the couch and floor. He’d contemplate offing himself… entertain the idea… scratch himself out of boredom since the TV was moved to Pap’s room. He’d scratch at a single spot until he reached marrow, watching the odd red goo just slowly drip out until it dried, slowly starting the process to replace the lost bone there. 

Pap knew every way to make him feel awful for each and every instance he might have done something wrong. Stewing in his own thoughts is the most effective though; the entire reason the TV was moved at all. It forced him to think about what he did that day, the lack there of in some cases, while in a good portion of his thoughts it mostly contained ideas. Maybe he should leave, find a nice new AU where he could live without these moments. He couldn’t leave Boss, they were brothers. Well not technically brothers, not in this Timeline at least. Finding Papyrus was his greatest joy for a while, though it was more recently that it became a pain in his spine. He used to be so cute, dreaming about being the captain of the guard. When it actually happened; well that was a shock. A shock that brought with it ridiculous standards and a changed view of Sans as a brother. He should leave. He can’t, Boss might not love him, but he still loved his brother.

Sans stared up at the ceiling, stewed a bit longer, then Papyrus stormed in, picking the smaller up with his gravity magic and tossing him into a wall. He was yelling and growling as loud as he possibly could, beating him and throwing him around the room. To Sans; it’s a pretty normal Tuesday. He was eventually kicked toward the stairs once Papyrus was done with him, limping up them with an HP of .00001. A good day so far, he’s had some days where he’s started with that and gone even lower.

He crawled into bed and groaned. His bones hurt, he felt like he was getting the bed dirty and wet with marrow, he looked at the ceiling and finally felt… numb. Completely numb while everything faded. He noticed the dust flaking from his fingers. Huh… if this was Falling Down… then, it should be more appropriate to call it ‘Floating Down’... His ribs around his soul had started to disintegrate into dust while his soul filled with cracks; slow and steady, but a bit painful regardless. He just couldn’t bring himself to really care. 

His eye lights were fading a slight, He couldn’t see where it came from, but a giant, red and green swirled lollipop that was about as tall as he was; fell on his midsection, wedging itself between his ribs and pelvis. He panicked a bit and got it out with quite the struggle, staring at the thing that interrupted his slow and peaceful demise.

A lollipop, a fucking Lollipop is what’s stopping him from his peaceful Fall?!! He was getting ready to throw the damn thing out of his window when he got a good look at it. Now Sans was never one for sweets… but something was giving him the urge to try this thing… Just one lick before he goes... 

The very moment his tongue touched the sweet treat, his eyesight seemed to explode with some sort of Candy-Vision, where everything was a brighter color!! Things didn’t seem so hopeless!! All of his problems were solved!! He wasn’t going to Fall!! All he has to do to be rid of all of his problems; is to get Papyrus to try this too!!

He raced down the hall and kicked his brother’s door open with a wide grin.

Papyrus stared at him surprised, then started growling, “SANS, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING IN HERE?!!! YOU KNOW MY ROOM IS OFF LIMITS TO SCUM LIKE YOU. AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A FUCKING COLORBLIND TODDLER?”

Sans tilted his head, grin still in place, “Whatdya mean bro? I jus wanted to come an’ share this thing I found with ya!!” He swung it around in the doorway, accidentally breaking part of the doorway and wall with it. “Oops”

Papyrus jumped back with the destruction, not expecting it. He looks his brother over, the red and white candy striped arms on his jacket, the bright red color matched against the white fur of his hoodie. His basketball shorts were replaced with a ridiculous set of overalls that had the same shape as his old pair but were a bright green. His jacket was open, showing a white sweater with the picture of bright red cherries on it, which matched the pair of cherries that sat over the crack in his head. “Sans… Get out of my room before I actually kill you this time.”

“But bro, ya gotta try this!!!”

“I WILL NOT!!!” Papyrus stormed over to his closet to find his flail. Sans’s grin fell, and he found himself picking at his candy corn tooth like how he would with his gold one. The lollipop shifted into a red and green flail, much like Papyrus’s 47 ATK flail, only the stats were at 413,000 ATK, and a 99% chance to activate trickster mode. He swung it around a few times to test it, the air shiftings alerted Papyrus, he turned around and looked up at Sans, looking a bit scared.

“... Come on, Pap,” his grin returns, in a much darker light, “Ya might like bein happy for once...” He swung the flail, and a crack of bone was heard, the red and green flail was imbedded into Papyrus’s skull.  
Sans stared at his brother blankly, watching marrow and magic leak out around the flail, “... Pap?” He pulled it from his brother’s skull and stared with slight horror. “P-pap?” His brother slowly turned to dust as his body collapsed to the floor. Once Papyrus’s body hit the ground, he exploded into dust, filling the room with a sparking and sparkling cloud.

Sans looked around the dust, eyes wide and the flail shifting back to it’s original form. He started laughing. He laughed loud and clear, cracking up as he left the room. Sliding down the rail of the stairs, he sang; “Ding Dong, The dick is dead, Sans is free, Ding dong, the wicked dick is dead!!!” He kicked the front door open and sang, even louder, sauntering over to Grillby’s, swinging the lollipop in time with his steps and singing at the top of his lungs. He kicks in Grillby’s door as well and sits in his usual seat. “Grillby!!! Make me the best fucking burger, you’ve ever made, right now!!! I’m celebrating!!!”

The other Patrons give him a strange look, while Grillby raised a brow, serving him what he asked for, and asking what he was celebrating.

“Ding dong the dick is dead, Sans is free, Snowdin’s free, Ding ding the wicked dick is dead~”

“Yeah, we heard your awful singing outside, what do you mean Sans!?”

“I killed him… ”

“Who?!!”

“Papyrus of course… ” He laughed and started eating while everyone else stood up, brandishing their weapons, “Oh don’t worry, I don’t plan on taking over Snowdin… ” He took a few bites, everyone calming down a bit. “I’d much rather, just show you all what real happiness feels like!!!… Then EVERYTHING will only get better” They all tensed back up at the sound of his tone and sparked up their respective magics, while Sans just grinned wide, mustard dripping from his mouth as a bright, but dangerous glint ran over the lollipop.

 

Ink was in a panic, the old dimension was destroyed for a reason, the old dimension was full of insane power and ridiculous notions of children destroying entire AUs with a mere game. Once it was destroyed, he was created alongside Error to ensure that the Horrorterrors of the Void never returned to continue their games. Never returned to picking AUs like ripe fruit for harvest! He thought that if there was any danger of their return, Error was going to be the more likely to leading to that happening, but no. The Cherubim Juju has appeared. And in AU code UF13 of course...He couldn’t help but panic, this could mess with his delicate AU growth system, he had accounted for Error of course, but never this form of glitch!!

“Error!!! Error I need your help!!!”

 

Error was laid down in the Antivoid, and heard Ink, groaning as he sat up, stringing the other up with various strings he had strung around the Antivoid. “What is it Ink? What’s got you so desperate that you’re coming to me?”

Ink screamed in surprise and panted tiredly, “... I… I need you to destroy an AU for me… Please, it’s urgent...”

Error was shocked and raised a brow, “Wow, you normally tell me to not touch your precious AUs… what makes this one so different…” He looks him over and frowns deep, “and makes you so afraid?...”

“It’s… It’s the cherubim juju… A Fell Sans got a hold of it and he’s already pretty much destroyed his AU, and he’ll move on to the next, and the next, and the next.”

“ What makes him so dangerous? Sounds like a fun guy to me.”

Ink groaned, “he doesn’t do it the same way you do!!! The Juju is a virus!! It infects people with the Trickster code and drives them to doing whatever they want without facing the consequences!!! Destroying AUs is only the first step, before we’re all infected and destroyed like the last dimension!!!”

He sighed and released the other, “Fine, what do you, need me to do?”

 

Sans was getting close to the end of this world, he had an army of tricksters and more than half of the AU was destroyed. When Error finally arrived, his army vanished, kaput, simple. This was the end of his march, he knew it, but it’s better than laying down and taking it. He brandished the Juju, that took the form of the Scarlet Ribbiter.

“... It’s time for you to stop this, Fell”

“I guess this is supposed to be where you stop me? Stop spreading happiness, hehe, you know how hypocritical you sound??” He slashes at Error and his preformed wires, screaming with laughter. “All the AUs ever do is suffer!!! Finally, finally we have a way to actually feel happiness, Error!!!” 

“This ain’t happiness, Fell-”

“The name’s- ” he swings the Ribbiter and manages to slice the other’s jacket and several threads, “- Trick!!!”

Error jumped back, glaring at the other, and preparing skeins of threads, throwing them towards Trick. They were dodged again, the Scarlet Ribbiter stretched and contorted until it had become the Battlespork of Zillywut. Trick shoved the tines of the spork into the threads, the end of the Battlespork twirled them tightly around itself, tugging Error closer.

His grin grew as the other flew towards him, forming a fist and connecting it to the other’s jawbone in an uppercut. Error flew up and tangled into his own threads, appearing to be knocked out.

“Just give in already, Error… I know you’re just as unhappy as every other Sans, this is a great chance for you to finally feel happy.” He floated closer to the other as the Battlespork reverted back into the Lollipop Juju. “Ink already tried to stop me, told me EXACTLY what my powers can do… Of course, he couldn’t take me on for long, he might become a Trickster as well… Anyway Error, just give up, my powers are older than yours, and much… much stronger” he giggled and prepared the juju for another swing.

Error he looked up, quickly dodging the assault and untangling the threads “So what if your powers precede mine timewise, that means nothing, Trick!” Error yelled as blue wires rushed towards Trick, intent on wrapping and incapacitating him.

“Uh, ever hear of ‘seniority rules’?” The colorful, candy skeleton giggled as he dodged the strands. He swung a green and red lollipop that turned into an UNBREAKABLE KATANA and sliced through them. “My powers are older; thus trumping yours!”

Error growled at Trick, “You’re an even stupider glitch then I first thought if you think that’s true!!” he opened up a portal under him and sent him to some abandoned area of the Void, getting rid of the nuisance from the Anti Void for now.

 

Trick was laying back, he lost the light in his eye sockets, but he clutched the lollipop tight in one hand as he stared up into his section of the Void. If he wandered he might find life eventually. But it slowly stopped mattering to him… His colors started to fade as he thought of what he did to his brother. What he tried to do to Error, someone he called friend.

He cried out loud, screaming loud as the dusting process started again. This wasn’t as numb as the first time around, it hurt, he felt every little speck as it fell off of his bones. His soul had begun the process of dusting as well, which didn’t normally happen all at once, but he was supposed to be dust hours ago. He screamed and cried out in the Void, his vision blacking out as he heard footsteps. So someone did come. The Juju was shoved into his mouth and he felt his colors return, he felt a bit more joyful about a fresh start from that awful AU.

As his vision returned, he looked around the area, finding Ink glaring down at him. “There… You’re gonna be alright?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He sat up, grinning wide, “Why did you save me, I thought you wanted me dead? You did send Error after me.”

“You… you know you can’t be killed in that form… I just needed him to wear you out so I could make a deal with you. And properly uhm… d-dispose of your AU”

“A deal, heh, for what?”

“Don’t force anyone into Trickster mode… You need it to live at this point, so I can’t exactly… take the juju away… But you can’t just bash someone’s skull in and expect them to-”

“-to survive? Well there is the 1% chance that-”

“One percent nothing… once Trickster mode wears off they’ll still have their skull bashed in!! Not to mention it makes people do things they’re not proud of once it’s worn off! It doesn’t make people happy, it makes them feel invincible, even if just for the short period of time.” Ink sighed. “Please, I don’t want you to hurt anyone, and we are friends still, right?” Ink gave him a smile and held out his hand.

He looked at the hand and grinned wide, taking it, “Alright, deal. Jus cause we’re friends though. No forceful Trickster modes unless they deserve it-”

“No Fell-”, “Trick,”, “Trick… No forceful Trickster modes.”

He chuckled and looked to the other with a wide grin, “alright, alright, I was just messing with ya.”


End file.
